Content may be delivered from various online sources to a device of an Internet user, such as a laptop computer, executing an application such as a web browser. In some instances, content providers provide different content to different users, based on demographic traits or interests, and may use cookies or unique identifiers to identify the device and track browsing habits of the user. However, users may want to access the content without being tracked, or may want to preserve their privacy and anonymity online.